


She's 12 Damn It!

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Klaine Family Adventures [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kurt finds it amusing, M/M, Overprotective Blaine, Parents Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: When their daughter Isabelle becomes friends with people who want to change her. She starts acting different at home making Blaine and Kurt  suspicious okay maybe just Blaine





	She's 12 Damn It!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is part of a series I have! Some one shots with Klaine and their daughter Isabelle :) I hope you enjoy!

Blaine knew something was up with his little girl. Call it a fathers instinct or not but Blaine knew something was up. He wasn't going to flat out and approach Isabelle with what's wrong. He was gonna wait. He could tell Kurt knew it too. She was Making it quite obvious that something was up and It all started about a week ago when Blaine had caught her wearing a completely different outfit when she got home versus when she left for school. And she was also an 6th grader and she thought he wouldn't notice her wearing makeup but oh he did. She wasn't allowed to wear it until she was 30. Okay 16 but that was because Kurt had to fight him about it. Anyways something was up with Isabelle and Blaine was gonna get the bottom of it.

 

"Kurt?" Blaine says to his husband one night before bed. "Hmm?" Kurt hums not looking up from the tv. "Have you noticed anything weird about Isabelle?" Blaine asks. Kurt sighs and mutes the tv. "Blaine." Kurt says. "I'm just asking!" Blaine says. "I mean Kurt she wears two outfits every day thinking we don't notice." Blaine says. Kurt nods in agreement. "And she's wearing makeup Kurt. Makeup." He says. "She's 12! She should not be wearing makeup!" Blaine says. "Honey maybe it's a phase. She will grow out of it." Kurt says. "I don't know next thing we know she will be going out on her first date! And I specifically told her no boys or girls till 30!" Blaine says. Kurt chuckles quietly. "You're so cute." Kurt says. "I'm being serious! She's not allowed to grow up I forbid it." Blaine says. "Babe. She's going to whether we like it or not." Kurt says. Blaine mumbles something. "But if you're really worried talk to her." Kurt says. "I'm just gonna snoop a little." Blaine says. "You are not." Kurt says protesting. "I'll do it tomorrow when she's at school." Blaine says standing up and going to his room.

 

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel! You will not." Kurt says turning the tv off and marching after him. "I'm not snooping through her bedroom just her bathroom." Blaine says. "Why you already know she's wearing makeup." Kurt says. "Yes but where did she get it from?" Blaine says suspiciously narrowing his eyes at his husband. "Don't look at me I didn't give it to her." Kurt says. "Rachel!" Blaine says. "Oh please Rachel would never go behind my back." Kurt says. Blaine gives him a look. "Fine I won't snoop but we will talk to her. Together." Blaine says. "Deal." Kurt says. Soon afterwards they go to bed.

 

 

***The Next week***

 

They had decided to wait to talk to their daughter to see if Isabelle would grow out of it. When she didn't they decided to intervene. Isabelle was in her room doing homework When there's a knock on the door. "Isabelle? You in here?" Kurt calls from outside the room. Isabelle looks at herself and panics she was still wearing makeup and her clothes. She had managed to avoid both her parents for this long. She sighs. Guess she can't hide it anymore. "Yea Come in." Isabelle says and the door opens soon after. "There you are." Blaine says. "I'm sorry I had homework and I wanted to get it done." Isabelle says her head down. "Why is your head down?" Kurt says. Isabelle lifts her face up so her parents could see. "Oh honey." Kurt says. "I'm sorry I know you told me not until I was 16 but I begged Aunt Rachel to let me borrow some of hers and I'm sorry won't do it again." She says quickly. Her parents step all the way in and close the door.

 

"Baby we aren't mad we just want to know why you're wearing two outfits everyday and going behind our backs and wearing makeup." Blaine says. "My clothes get dirty?" Isabelle says sheepishly. "Honey you can trust us. You can tell us anything." Kurt says kneeling down. "I made friends with some 8th graders and they wanted to help me fit in" Isabelle says quietly. "By changing your appearance? Honey that's not helping." Blaine says. "It's really not baby. They are using you." Kurt says. Isabelle frowns. "They said I needed to be pretty. So they made me pretty." Isabelle says softly making her parents hearts break. Kurt leaves for a second and comes back with make up remover wipes. Blaine grabs one and walks over. "Bell Bell you do not need to be pretty cause you my shining star are gorgeous don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Blaine says Handing her the wipe.

 

Isabelle takes it and then frowns. "But." Isabelle says. "No buts. Take it off." Kurt says. Isabelle does. Blaine grabs a mirror. "Now look in the mirror what do you see?" Blaine says. "A nobody." Isabelle says quietly. "Really? Cause I see someone who is beautiful and doesn't need make up." Blaine says. "Not until they are ready." Kurt chimes in. Isabelle tears up and launches herself into her father's arms. "I'm sorry that I broke your rule daddy and I'm sorry I went to Aunt Rachel Papa."  Isabelle says. "It's okay baby. Just promise me next time that you will tell your Papa and I right away?" Blaine says wiping away her tears with his thumbs. Isabelle nods. "I promise." She says. "Good. Let's take a break from the homework and why don't we go out to eat?" Kurt says. Isabelle perks up at that. "Okay!" She says grabbing some comfy clothes and running to her bathroom.

 

"I'm ready!" Isabelle says soon after her parents still there in her room waiting for her. "One more thing." Blaine says. Isabelle looks up. "Find better friends." He says making Isabelle chuckle. "Okay." She says. "That's my girl." Blaine says kissing her hairline. "Come on. Let's go eat." Kurt says. Isabelle smiles and Blaine wraps an arm around her pulling her close and the three leave her room heading out for some dads and daughter time.

**Author's Note:**

> :') Fluff! I love writing Klaine. They are so adorable!! Let me know what you thought of this! More to come in the future! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are Appreciated! 
> 
> My Tumblr is "iamnothrowingawaymyship" 
> 
> See ya Next time! 
> 
> ~Rascal <3


End file.
